The Curious Savage: A Continued Story
by HeroicWarrior
Summary: This is what I would like to happen after The Curious Savage ends. Just a One-Shot about Miss Willie and Jeff.


**A/N: I saw my teacher in this amazing play called** ** _The Curious Savage._** **You should seriously go see it. Anyways, she was cast as Miss Willie and I thought I would give this woman a nice ending to her story. Background it that her husband is a patient and doesn't remember her. She has worked there as since he has been there and always hoped that he would remember her. Mrs. Savage is sent to this place because her stepchildren wanted her to go. She builds bonds with everyone, but eventually leaves because she doesn't need to be there. I hope you like it.**

* * *

It hasn't been long since Mrs. Savage left the Cloisters. Everything is how it has been, well, except everyone is missing their friends. Especially Miss Patty. She hates everything except Mrs. Savage, who became her only friend and the only person she would talk to. Miss Willie is still there for Jeff and all the others, but it's getting harder and harder as the days pass to keep hope. He doesn't remember her and it hurts.

Miss Willie was preparing coffee when she broke down. She gave Jeff his coffee first.

"Miss Willie, Florence hasn't had her coffee yet."

"Oh hush, Jeff. Don't be like that. Miss Willie knows how you like you're coffee. I can get my own."

"Okay. Thank you, Miss Willie."

"Jeff, what's wrong?"

"Miss Willie, you continue to single me out and it makes me very uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry, Jeff. It's just—I haven't had much sleep. You must forgive me."

"Of course."

She practically ran out of the room after that. She couldn't take that her husband wouldn't recognize. She went to the room that she stays in and fell on her bed. She needed to stay strong for him, but it's been 5 years. Dr. Emmett has been watching her and making sure that she is okay, but he can see that it's breaking her down.

A knock was heard at her door. "Miss Willie?"

"Yes, doctor," she returned as she wiped away the tears.

"There is a visitor for everyone. She wanted to speak to you first."

"I'll be right out." She walked over to her mirror. She straightened out her clothes, wiped away the tears, fixed her makeup, and walked out to the main room. There sat the one woman who she could talk to. "Mrs. Savage! What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Miss Willie. It is wonderful to see you again. I am here because I have something for you."

"Is this about the memorial fund?"

"Yes. I am giving you one million dollars for you to spend however you see fit."

"My goodness! That is a quite a bit of money. I cannot accept it."

"Of course you can. You work so hard here and for so long. You were also so kind to me when I was here. You deserve it. How is everyone?"

"Why thank you, Mrs Savage. Everyone has been the same. Miss Patty missed you the most. Life is as it's always been, but a little sadder since you left."

"I see. Where are they? I'm sure they've been eavesdropping this entire time."

"Yes, we have," exclaimed Fairy as she ran into the room as everyone else followed. "We knew it would you, but you wanted to talk to Miss Willie, so we stood by the door. We missed you so much. How is it outside? Where have you been? What have you been doing? I'm so excited to see you here."

"Fairy, dear, slow down. It is wonderful to see all of you. The outside world has been the same. I haven't left the city, but I have been sending people around the world. I've been fighting with my stepchildren over the memorial fund. I'm sure you heard what I'm doing for Miss Willie."

"Yes, I think it's very kind of you to do. If we were all getting that money, we would be able to do anything. I would be able to get a tiara. Wouldn't that be wonderful."

"It would be, dear." The buzzer sounded and everyone knew what they meant. It was garden hour. Miss Willie was ushering everyone out, when Miss Patty turned the lights off. There was a bit of commotion, but Miss Willie turned the lights back on and covered the switch.

"Now, Miss Patty, you can't keep doing that. I know you are anxious to speak with Mrs Savage, but you don't have to turn the lights off. She can join us and everyone will be happy. Now, the buzzer sounded, so please go to the garden."

Everyone went to the garden. Miss Willie was working inside. She was straightening up rooms, when she found a box under Jeff's bed. She never looked underneath it, but it was sticking out from under the frame. She decided to look in it because it had a thick layer of dust covering. When she opened it, the dam just broke. Their wedding picture was in there and a picture of his squad that died. She remained on his floor, crying over the pictures because he won't remember her.

An hour later, everyone is back in the sit room when Dr. Emmett walks back in.

"Has anyone seen Miss Willie?"

"No, Dr Emmett. The last time I saw her was before gardening hour," Florence responded.

"We should go look for her," Fairy exclaimed.

"Fairy, dear, I'm sure she's busy. I'll go look for her, while the rest of you behave," Mrs. Savage responded. She got up from her place on the couch and went to the rooms. _Miss Willie's probably cleaning and overworking herself._ She was passing Jeff's room when she heard a muffled sound. She quietly opened the door and found Miss Willie kneeling on the ground crying over a box.

"Miss Willie, what's wrong? What do you have there?"

"Oh," Miss Will exclaimed, "Mrs. Savage, you started me. Everything is fine. I was just cleaning up around here."

"Now, now, dear. I know when someone has been crying. Is this about Jeff?"

"Yes. I found this box under his bed. It has pictures from our wedding and his old friends. Just brought everything back."

"Oh, my dear," Mrs. Savage walked over to Miss Willie and hugged her, "I'm sorry this is all happening. I can't imagine what you're going through."

"I'm alright. I should be getting back to work and you should be with everyone else before visiting hours are over. I will see you later."

"Of course. If there's anything you need, you just ask and I will do what I can."

"Thank you, Mrs. Savage." Miss Willie got up from the floor and straightened her dress out. She calmed herself enough to walk to another part of the house and clean. She is heartbroken that he won't remember the things she'll never forget, but she will always have the memories.

It's after dinner and Mrs. Savage went home. She would've stayed, but she wasn't allowed to. Miss Willie is getting everyone to bed. She kisses Jeff on the forehead out of habit.

"Miss Willie, why do you keep kissing me? What would my wife say? What if she saw a strange woman kissing me? She would be so mad."

"Don't I know it. I will try to remember that in the future. Please forgive me."

"Of course." Jeff walks into his room and shuts the door. Miss Willie leans against the wall for a while. It's getting harder and harder for her, but she will get through it. She has to. She goes to her room where her own picture from the wedding sits on her nightstand. The carefree smiles of that day could never prepare her for what has happened. She just went to sleep and hoped that it would all work out soon.

The next morning was normal. Except, Fairy was standing on a chair again. "Fairy, for the love of Pete, why are you up there?"

"There was something shiny that I wanted to see."

"Will you please come down from there? You'll get hurt."

"Alright, Miss Willie. When will there be coffee?"

"In about 10 minutes. Please get everyone up, so I can serve them."

"Okay." Fairy skipped out of the room and Miss Willie smiled at the girl's antics. She moved the chair back to its normal position before adjusting the couch cushions that have not moved since the last time she adjusted them. It was a habit of hers that she couldn't seem to nip. She went about her usual work and returned with coffee. She made Fairy's first because that girl will put far too much sugar into her coffee. Florence was next because she didn't want to upset Jeff when he got his coffee. She made his just the way he liked it.

"Here you are, Bingo."

"Miss Willie, that is a nickname my wife uses. Could you please not use it?"

"Of course. Please forgive me."

"Alright. Thank you for the coffee."

The day went by as usual. Nothing was out of the ordinary for the sanitarium, so Miss Willie was mindlessly adjusting objects that have been adjusted many time before. She was trying to keep busy because she's already read everything and there was nothing else to do. She heard a thump coming from the rooms and ran to where she thought the sound came from. If someone fell she would need to get Dr. Emmett immediately. The sound came from Jeff's room and that made her worry even more. She quickly opened the door and found the box she saw yesterday, with its contents spread across the floor.

"Jeff? Is everything okay?"

"Miss Willie. I didn't hear you. Could you please get Dr. Emmett for me? I would like to talk to him about something."

"Of course." She quickly walked to Dr. Emmett's office and opened the door. "Doctor, Jeff would like a word. It seemed important."

"I will be there momentarily. Please keep an eye on him."

"Of course." She then walked back to Jeff's room. "Dr. Emmett is on his way."

"Thank you. I would like you to stay for this."

"Alright." Just in that moment Dr. Emmett walked in. "Jeff, what seems to be the problem?"

"I need to tell you both something."

"Go on."

"My name is Jeffrey. I was in the war. My crew died, but I came out unscathed besides my memories. I don't have a scar anywhere on my face and it was foolish of me to pretend like I did. I play the piano well, but refuse to do so in front of other's. I've been here for 5 years and have been so cruel to my wife. My darling, beautiful, incredible, wife. I am so sorry for putting you through all of this. I can't imagine what you've been thinking, especially when I rejected your affections and made it seem like you weren't my wife."

"Bingo? Is it really you?"

"Yes, Wilhelmina. It's me. I remember everything. I missed you."

"And I you." She ran to where she sat and embraced him. She never wanted to let him go again. Dr. Emmett watched the entire ordeal and could see that this was real. It was not faked for any reason and that warmed his heart. Miss Willie has been waiting so long for this moment, so he is happy that it finally came for her.

"I can see why you wanted both of us here. I can see that you are recovered. I think that it's time for both of you to leave. I will work on the paperwork."

"Thank you, doctor. I would actually like to stay with the others for a little bit more. It would be a drastic change for me and my wife to both leave. I want them to know that we care about them, so I will stay, as long as my wife is alright with that."

"I waited 5 years. I think I can wait a little longer. As long as you know that I love you, stay as long as you would like. I want to be with you no matter what."

"Now that we have settled that, I will have the papers ready anytime you would like to leave." The doctor left the reunited couple together.

"I can't believe this is real."

"Nor can I, my love. Nor can I." He really didn't know how much he missed her until he had his memories. "I will never leave you alone again."

"I would go to the ends of the earth to be with you. I won't let you out of my sight." She leans in and kisses her husband. She almost cries when he returns the gesture. When they finally pull away, there is a question nagging at the back of her head. "How do you remember this all?"

"I found the box. I never opened it and then I saw your engagement ring in there. I held it in my hand and I remembered giving it to you. Then a more memories returned and then it led me back to you."

"I couldn't wear the ring here, so I hid it away. That box has the best of us in there. All the memories we shared. I am so happy you've returned to me."

"As am I, Wilhelmina. I love you."

"I love you too, Bingo."


End file.
